The invention relates to a cone crusher, and more particularly to a means for preventing the entrainment of the crushing cone during no-load operation. A one way clutch is functionally inserted between the crushing cone and the stationary main shaft of the crusher, and is connected therebetween by a torsionally stiff, cardanic joint.
In conventional cone crushers, the problem of entrainment of the crushing cone exists, particularly with a cone crusher that is not charged or unfavorably charged. Different designs have therefore been proposed to prevent entrainment of the crushing cone consisting of a carrying cone and a crushing tool and thus to avoid an unfavorable comminution effect and also to avoid wear of the crushing cone.
German Patent No. 11 97 732 (Golucke et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,381, issued Jan. 4, 1966,) discloses a cone crusher wherein the support of the entrainment moment of the crushing cone results by means of a one way clutch and a following universal joint torsion shaft to the stationary, central main shaft of the crusher. The cardanic guide of the torsion shaft which is required because of the tumbling motion of the crushing cone relative to the crusher frame is resolved in that the torsion shaft is provided with toothed clutches at both of its ends. The tooth heads of these clutches are convexly arcuately shaped. The tooth heads form non-rotating cardanic articulations together with correspondingly toothed hubs, whereby the upper articulation is in rotational connection with the crushing cone upon interposition of the one way clutch and the lower articulation produces a torsionally rigid connection to the frame of the cone crusher by means of the central crusher shaft.
In this known embodiment for preventing entrainment of the crushing cone, a large number of structural parts are necessary in the transmission path of the supporting moment from the crushing cone to the main shaft of the crusher. In addition, accessibility to the one way clutch is necessary in the event of repair. Also, the manufacture of the torsion bar with its arcuate dentation at both ends involves relatively high costs. An easily accessible, cost-beneficial safety element that can be easily replaced in case of overload is also not available in the torque transmission chain.
The object of the invention is to considerably improve the known means for preventing entrainment of the crushing cone of a cone crusher.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unique cone crusher mechanism and improved drive therefor.
A further of the invention is to provide an improved cone crusher and drive wherein initial costs and maintenance costs are reduced as compared with drive mechanisms heretofore available.